l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
The Institute for Arcane Cyphers
Origin The Institute for Arcane Ciphers was conceived in The Hanged Man Tavern, by a small group of arcanists hailing from differing racial and circumstantial backgrounds. The group began with a very general goal of furthering each members research. Paperwork was filed, and The IAC was born. Daunton is home of the IAC headquarters, and another satellite was quickly formed on Bacarte. Membership had nearly doubled over-night. The exact number and names of The Institute for Arcane Ciphers' members has not been released, nor has the exact location of either their headquarters or the location of their satellite. Speculation as to the whereabouts of each location has pointed to The Hanged Man Tavern - Drowned Man Tavern portal, and the general nature of the patrons of each of these establishments, but nothing has been confirmed. Further rumors hint at locations throughout the isles and even down into the Depthworld. Public Knowledge Little is known publicly about The Institute for Arcane Ciphers. The group has done an excellent job of keeping there presence low key. Regulars at The Hanged Man Tavern may know more than the average citizen though, due to occasional meetings of the shadowy organization held at the establishment. Rarely a coded message can be seen posted above the bar, with the letters IAC as a footnote. The intentions of the group are as of yet unknown. On Being A Secret Society The society is publicly known, and registered in Daunton and Bacarte. It is not a secret that the society exists, but it's intentions are only known to members. Even then, not all members know all operations undertaken by The IAC. Also, there is no "public" list of membership, and even the groups head does not know who every member is. (Martelai, who is currently traveling with Veruzak is an excellent example. Veruzak, the head of the IAC, doesn't know Martelai is a member. This has since been worked out.) The members can acknowledge that the society exists, but not who else is a member, society goals, or projects. Unless acknowledging those things will further the goals of the IAC. The party can hear things like, "I'm a member", "I claim this site for The IAC, I'm posting this no trespassing notice, and classifying this area as experimental research.", and "Would you like to join the IAC?". Think of it like the Freemasons, it's secret, but not because people don't know it exists. Because the public doesn't know it's rites of passage, goals, and membership information, that is what makes it secret. Cults are the kind of secret society that if someone rejects membership you kill them... The IAC just says "thank you for your time" and continues it's secret machinations... Esoteric Arcana Members of The Institute for Arcane Ciphers, are vested with the power to claim an unclaimed arcane site for research purposes. Including but not limited to; Recently-Deceased Dragon Lairs, Abandoned Wizard Towers, Anomalies of Inter-Dimensional Space, Failed/Successful Ritual Sites... Sites thus claimed are property of The Institute for Arcane Ciphers, and trespassing or robbery will be punished accordingly. The Institute for Arcane Ciphers reserves the right to bar entry to any site deemed hazardous to public health. Members are also vested with the responsibility of keeping vigilant watch over The Institute for Arcane Ciphers interests. Information on Joining There are three ways to join. Recruitment by Veruzak (NPC head of IAC) Recruitment by another IAC member (Members listed below) Recruitment by Igor (Terry Pratchett style) Any of these can be done through RP or as an off-camera/background event. The only people, and I use the term loosely, that know all of the IAC's membership info, and plans, are the Igors. They are notorious for being discrete and have served countless Wizards, mad scientists, and monstrous nobles in this regard for millennia. Their only stipulation, when the torch-bearing towns-folk come, a back door be prepared for them. The IAC also provides spare parts when possible to assist the Igors own surgical goals... Congratulations! You've become part of a secret arcane society. Place your name in the Members area below! Starting Thread Members * Veruzak Choru'Skate (RETIRED PC), Founder and NPC Headmaster of Daunton office of IAC, more often than not, in office. * Martelai Luinil, star pact warlock - Headmaster of Bacarte office of IAC (more often then not, out of office) - Sapient member * Bell Jabson, bard * Dante Mephisto Gilgamesh, Hybrid Wizard/Artificer - Perspicacious member. * 7 Rabbit, Star Pact Warlock * Alek Nethendal Retired Human Infernal Warlock * Morvannon Rinael * Lilli, a Gnome Illusionist. - Sapient member. * PC:Georg Stoneburner Dwarven Wizard Authority The institute is vested with the authority to claim "unclaimed" arcane sites. So walking into the local magic shop and declaring it to be IAC property violates the contract Daunton and Bacarte signed onto. (The IAC will one day be large enough to enforce it's own authority, but until then they rely on Local Transitive Isle Governments. Those government officials comply because having a group that only wants good publicity for magic, is great for keeping crazy, blow-up-the-city wizards at you dead Palindrome, from blowing up the city...) (Thanks to Neurotic for this, I liked the idea enough to adopt it officially. Thought it was hilarious, especially *All of the above. Circle whichever you claim the site with, like this, (*). Thanks) NOTICE This site is claimed property of Institute of Arcane Ciphers for any or all of the following reasons: * Site of known magical manifestations * Power node * Site of arcane menace or magical threat to general populace * Ritual site * Site of unexplained arcane manifestation * Legacy site or site of historical significance * Research station * All of the above * Other For additional information or legal dispute contact ___________ or other representative of IAC in Bacarta/Dauntonian offices. Grade Bands Set your own grade band level, have fun, RP to your hearts content what you've done in the past with the IAC. Grade Band levels DO NOT give members authority over other members. The IAC believes that each member is a moral agent, and has a right to self-sovereignty. Even a Sophic may not give a direct order to another member. Each member decides their own level of involvement with the IAC. Grade Band Levels There are four grade band levels, each imparts it's own benefit. All members receive the Perspicacious Grade Band to begin with, this shows membership, and grants access to most IAC buildings, without appointment. This also allows claiming arcane sites, and recruiting new members. Any combination of the following will promote a member to Sapient. Claiming an arcane site, completing contractual obligations for the society (go on an adventure for the IAC), recruit 3 new members, or gain a full level as a member of the IAC. Sapient Grade Band members are granted access to the guild enchanters for no fee beyond creation costs. Members at this level may open, and oversee new headquarters. Any combination of the following will promote a member to Erudite (A member must reach Sapient before they may reach Erudite, however accomplishments before becoming Sapient may still apply to promotion to Erudite). Retrieve a rare or powerful artifact for the IAC reliquary in Daunton (This should be a minor quest), succeed in an IAC mission goal (Any minor quest that furthers the IAC), or organize an IAC operation (DM a vignette for the IAC). Erudite Grade Band members are given their own sacred ceremony. Each Erudite gains access to the IAC spell-pool (Haven't worked out what this actually means...). Erudite members have access to the Arcane Shrine (Veruzak is going to be furnishing this place for use, if a character reaches this Grade Band level, they can come in too!). Any combination of the following will promote a member to Sophic (A member must reach Erudite before they may reach Sophic, however accomplishments before becoming Erudite may still apply to promotion to Sophic). I'll work this out when people start reaching paragon tier... Claimed sites What used to be Hob's Cabin on the Isle of Haurton by Martelai (Neurotic) Cave used by 'Overlord worm' as the hive Reference post for the above Stargazer Hill, a place of magic sympathetic to rituals and once a link to a corrupted prison created for a devil. Involvement in Adventures Possible Adventure Hooks The group is secretly collecting the spell and ritual components for the Archlich spell. The group is establishing authority throughout the transitive isle's and beyond as a super power. The group is forwarding 7 Rabbits search for his legendary heros. The group is creating a museum within Daunton to promote good public opinion of Magic. The group is purposely and actively influencing the political and educational institutes in Daunton and Bacarte to reflect well on magic users. The group is collecting spare parts to keep the Igors running. The group is clearing out Kruthik Hives Category:L4W Setting Category:L4W Organizations